1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing a circuit board to a bottom panel of a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical mounting apparatus may include a screw and a screw nut. A screw includes a head portion and a shaft. The screw nut defines an installation hole. A bottom panel defines a through hole. A circuit board defines a screw hole. In use, the shaft is inserted into the through hole and the screw hole, and engaged into the installation hole to secure the circuit board to the bottom panel. The head portion of the screw abuts the bottom panel. Thus, the head portion may increase the thickness of the bottom panel.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.